


Rendezvous

by yanxianzero



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxianzero/pseuds/yanxianzero
Summary: 他的约会在家里
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 17





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> 冷都男文学教授Alpha沈x忙的吐血的CEOomega郑  
> mpreg提及注意

沈昌珉要跟我离婚了。  
这是郑允浩在冷着一张脸吓死半公司人，终于成功主持结束一场进行的艰难无比勾心斗角暗潮涌动，但好在还算圆满解决的马拉松式会议，生无可恋地拖着满身疲惫一屁股做到回家的汽车后座上时，窜进脑海里的第一句话。  
他跟那位平时总是一派淡然做派的文学系教授已经冷战整整一个星期了，说来也不是什么大事，不过他又一次加班晚归，穿着拖鞋在房子里走来走去的声音把已经睡着的他吵醒了，但这只是个引子，细究起来还有之前他某次碗筷扔在桌上又忘了收起来，说好要回来吃饭结果沈昌珉把菜热了好几次人都没回，沈昌珉收拾家里的时候把他的文件放到了郑允浩找不到的地方，把他一直很宝贝的某个旧物当垃圾给清理出去之类的意外事件的组合。他们已经过了前两年婆婆妈妈把对方的种种错误条条例举试图证明自己才是对的那个的时期了，因为发现谁也吵不过谁，那天沈昌珉睁开眼睛睡眼惺忪，眼神里有着压不住的怒火。“你是不是永远都学不会在别人睡着的时候不发出声音？”  
郑允浩自觉理亏，但他也很累，尽管他转正ceo已经三年多了，事业进入了巩固期，但一个Omega，尽管再能干也总免不了被人指指点点，他心里总是觉得不安定，于是忍不住疯狂加班 ，带着一身疲惫回家还没有人给他好脸色看，心里一股无名火。憋了半天洗漱完看见沈昌珉还没睡着，冷不防刺一句。“明明是你太敏感，哪有人像你这样。”  
沈昌珉没接话，漂亮的一双小鹿眼睛彻底暗了下去，把被子一裹就往床的另一边一躺，佯装自己已经睡着了。  
那是他们之间这整个一星期交流过的最后一句话。  
当然他俩从背对背的姿势如何第二天早上从互相依偎着醒过来的仍旧是个未解之谜，但他俩还是依旧一句话没说，郑允浩早饭都没吃就到了公司，吓坏一帮卡点上班的员工。  
郑允浩知道他俩其实在身体上很合拍，信息素匹配度到了吓人的百分之九十多，就算吵得再厉害第二天早上起来总是会不自觉地依偎在一起醒来，他们刚结婚那阵真的很灾难，还学不会冷战，只会吵架，可是吵着吵着就不知道为什么又会莫名其妙亲在一起，还生着气呢就已经不由自主地骑到人家腰上去蹭Alpha的勃起了，然后被甩到床上腿间被射的一塌糊涂，把吵了什么忘得差不多，然后周而复始。  
可那又有什么用呢，郑允浩揉着太阳穴想，他们都累了，已经不想这样了。做爱能解决一部分问题，但不能解决所有问题。激素过量分泌肆意流淌胜过一切正常神经反射，把人变成被激情支配的傻瓜，但总会褪去，晚上无论试图用怎样疏离的姿势分靠在床的两边，早上总会以一个人缩在另一个人怀里的姿势醒来，可起床之后仍旧只像一个陌路人。那些所谓“天生一对”的证据让他俩在刚刚结婚的时候还挺受用，到了现在却更像某种无足轻重的附加品了，食之无味弃之可惜，更突显理智回潮时的冷清，提醒着他们到底是如何不同，连生理性的强烈吸引都无法弥补。  
说到底，他们本来也只是因为实在不想被家里人催着找对象，就去政府办公厅选了个有信息素高匹配度的人看了照片，见了两面就急匆匆领了结婚证的一对AO伴侣而已，那这本不就是应该的吗？所有人都说他们是天生一对，看着就赏心悦目，说郑允浩一个那么强势的Omega能找到压制他的Alpha不容易，沈昌珉那么一个情感状态阴晴不定的人居然也愿意老实结婚，真可谓天作之合，政府的信息素匹配制度真真造福单身人士。别人透过光鲜亮丽的表象窥探他们的生活，他被人强行放在一个梦里，回家就像破开那层朦胧的薄膜，去掉滤镜面对冰凉现实。  
他俩就是这样，各有各的生活，各有各的坚持，除了做爱时外，四年了关系也时好时坏的，哪怕最好的时候也只是喜欢习惯性的相互依偎，远不如热恋期情侣那般亲近。  
郑允浩想他确实不是一个好丈夫，他总是很忙，沈昌珉一个正儿八经的大学教授，又何来需要别人来养他。他的胃不好，于是那人总是会悄无声色变着法的给他掏出来那些口味不重但又好吃的美味，有时候甚至会大晚上给加班的送饭，偶尔还会性致盎然地接着把他按倒在办公桌上。即使是冷战的时候也不会忘了给他留饭。沈昌珉洁癖又龟毛，打扫阿姨的工作成果他总是不满意，每次都要把家里从头到尾再收拾一遍，他也只会在为数不多有空的时候去帮把手。他知道沈昌珉是不满的，这也是为什么他们之间的关系总是淡淡的，不是因为家务分配问题，他总是回来的太晚，而沈昌珉永远都在等他回家，再有耐心的人也会累的。  
他这次是真的要跟我离婚了。郑允浩坐在车后座看着这座城市的霓虹灯从他眼前划过，挑挑拣拣自己手指上因为干燥而翘起来的死皮。今天是他们结婚四周年纪念日，他这一周来破天荒给人发了条短信，说今天会早点回家一起过纪念日，短信才发出去不到半小时，秘书就跑来说合作公司那边有紧急情况需要开会，管理已经到公司楼下了。  
于是又一次，又一次他放了沈昌珉的鸽子，在他们四周年结婚纪念日的那天晚上。他知道沈昌珉是一个做事永远大于说话的人，总是在忍耐，但是这次他实在太过分了，这个世界上没有人会原谅他了，没有。  
说来车后座上还有他早就挑好的结婚周年礼物呢。郑允浩的嘴角不住地往下撇，心里空荡荡的，又像里面还有个玻璃球，在里面四处碰壁，带来不规则的疼痛，撞的他除此之外空无一物的心叮呤咣啷的响。  
他在打开自家家门的时候意外的踌躇，家里没几盏灯亮着，让他悄悄松了口气，至少沈昌珉看起来像是已经睡了，这样他就不用直面那人的怒火，而到了第二天早上，事情就总会有转圜的余地，更何况明天是他少有的休息日。  
郑允浩抱着公文包跟礼品袋蹑手蹑脚的踏进玄关，把鞋老老实实摆好，注意不发出任何多余声响，正当他终于走到客厅自觉松了口气的时候，一扭头就撞上一双漂亮的鹿眼，沈昌珉根本就没睡，整个人看起来没什么精神的窝在沙发角落，手里抓着一本厚厚的砖头书。  
《拉丁美洲文学史》，极其突兀地，郑允浩脑海里自然而然蹦出这本书的名字，沈昌珉最近一直在看这个。然而还没横生过多的感触，理智就强迫自己回到自己目前这幅极其尴尬的情景。  
“你……你还没睡啊。”他挣扎着开口，语气里是掩饰不去的干涩。  
“在等你回家。”那人少见的脸上没什么表情，托腮看着他。“这次无论哥几点回来都等。”  
我这次真的完了。郑允浩想。听着墙上的钟摆滴答滴答地响。  
沈昌珉见他没接话，略带疑惑的偏了偏头，叹了口气接着之前的话题。“在去吃饭之前我有个东西想先给你，我今天……”  
后面的话其实郑允浩没太听清，他想没什么大不了的，郑允浩。你又不是第一次被人拒绝，这次坚持了四年已经不错了，如果你等会儿表情好看一点怕不是还能体面一些，不要说什么你不想离婚这种话，沈昌珉做了决定的事情从来不会回头，你不能给他添堵，况且这怎么说也不是他的错，你也没做错什么，你们俩只是不合适。  
只是不合适。  
沈昌珉往后梳了梳头发，郑允浩现在才意识到这人没有穿平常那套家居服，意外地穿的很正式，淡蓝色衬衫搭配西装裤，看样子就是要出门的装束。他就愣愣地看着那人转过头去，好像在找什么东西。  
“我已经，”  
你不能。  
“考虑了有一段时间了，我……”  
你不能告诉他。  
“我爱你。”郑允浩听见自己说，胸膛里的情绪满的快要溢出来。“我——”他突然就什么都讲不下去了，想他就要失去他了。  
沈昌珉被他突如其来的告白吓到了，后半句话卡在喉咙里，心跳快的厉害，一抬头却看到Omega眼睛都红了，涨红着一张脸，一副快要崩溃的哭出来的样子，吓坏了。“怎么突然说起这个？你怎么了？”  
郑允浩把头撇过去，看起来好像恨不得钻个洞自己跳进去，沈昌珉用手把他的头撇过来，轻轻掐了一把他的脸，是熟悉的温热触感，让人恨不得把整张脸都埋进去。“今天又在公司遇到烦心事了？你回来的又这么晚。”  
……？  
“不是，”郑允浩摇摇头，一种以前被压在心底，从来没敢多想的可能性从他心里浮了上来。“没有。”  
“你不想说就算了。”沈昌珉尽管脑子里的疑惑都要溢出来，看着他一副快要流泪的样子心烦意乱，叹了口气，把手里的小袋子塞到郑允浩手里。“周年纪念礼物。”他看起来有点不好意思。“前两天在逛街的时候看到的，本来想着如果今天有机会一起出门约会的话去买的，但是你今天又没能早点回来，所以我只好自己去了。”  
“也不是多贵的东西，就是觉得这个发绳很适合你，让我想起你以前蓄长发的时候样子……你以后还会留长头发吗？”沈昌珉歪头看他。  
完完全全搞错了情况的郑允浩彻底哽住，这回他是真的想找个地缝钻进去了，恨不得之前十分钟能从未存在过。  
“……你不喜欢？”  
“没有，”这次郑允浩回答的很勤快。“我很喜欢。”说白了证明似的当面把包装打开，在沈昌珉面前晃了晃，挤出一个明晃晃的笑容，“很好看。”然后给了自己的Alpha一个大大的拥抱。  
沈昌珉一把顺手撕掉了贴在他腺体的阻隔贴，一时之间甜腻腻的草莓味信息素充斥了整个房间。味道有点浓过头了，让沈昌珉不由得打了个喷嚏。  
“现在你是不是可以告诉我你今天到底发生了什么了？”沈昌珉一把攥住怀里的人的腰，凑到他耳朵边问他。  
郑允浩不说话了，这太难堪了，因为冷战然后还放了人鸽子以为对面人要跟自己离婚什么的。  
“郑允浩？”沈昌珉一只手摩挲着他的发尾，然后用指头不轻不重的戳弄着上面还残留着一个隐隐约约还留着一个牙印的腺体，声音里带着不容置疑的压迫力。“快说。”  
他不常用这招，但不代表他不会行使自己作为Alpha的权利。  
郑允浩腰都软了，Omega的本能在他的身体里叫嚣着妥协。  
“对不起，”他咬咬牙，抬起头看着沈昌珉。“我今天真的不是故意回来这么晚的。”  
“我知道。”沈昌珉知道，那个人不是那种会随便爽约的人，他今天是准备好所有的食材才收到郑允浩秘书的电话的，然后他在餐桌前发呆了一整个下午，沉默地看着太阳一点点从山头上落下去，等到彻底黑下来的时候终于把自己破碎的心情一片片捡起来，重新收拾好，然后换好衣服冲到了临近打样的商店街里。“没关系。”他知道他心里的那些较劲都是自己的，跟对面那个人没关系。  
“我只是……”呀，现在想想都觉得好丢人，郑允浩真的很想找个什么地方跳下去，可是他又没办法违抗Alpha的命令。“我还以为你刚才是要给我递离婚协议书的。”  
沈昌珉这下呆住了，拉开他俩之间的距离，两只手分别抓住他的肩膀。“所以你才进门一副快要哭了的样子？”是真的眼泪都要下来了，真的好吓人，他什么时候见过这人哭过。  
“嗯。”怎么想都毕竟是事实，Omega硬着头皮承认，干脆厚着脸皮直接撞上了Alpha哭笑不得的目光。  
啊，真的，不论怎么想都好丢人。  
“我的错，我的错。”沈昌珉憋着笑，自觉揽锅。用自己水蜜桃的信息素去安抚他的情绪，鬼知道为什么一个Alpha的信息素闻起来也能这么甜，让郑允浩第一次跟他见面的时候以为他也是个Omega，不仅没有第一时间甩脸走人，热情总裁反而一脸担心的问他需不需要自己的帮助。“是我平常给你的安全感不够。”想到这人居然就这么心情郁闷了一路，就又好笑又有点心疼。  
“我以后早点回来。”郑允浩认真的想了想，向他承诺。沈昌珉心想你又来，这话你在这几年说过多少次。  
算了，他想，几年都忍了，也不差下一阵。他这么想，快乐的全然忘了自己才跟这人冷战了整整一星期。  
“赶快到餐厅去。”他摇着头，品味着那人之前情急之下脱口而出的告白，在舌尖体味到一点甜，不住地把人往餐厅推。“你这人一加班就会不吃饭。”  
郑允浩回来的本来就急，路上情绪恶劣，等到现在胃才后知后觉的开始抗议，对着桌子上琳琅满目的菜色食指大动。说来那人就是这样，虽然总是对晚归的他不闻不问，但无论何时都不曾缺了他的晚餐。  
郑允浩把塞得满嘴的食物咽下去，突然心里有那么点不是滋味儿。

不过这顿本该由人细致品味的大餐到底是在双方人的心猿意马下仅仅吃了不到二十分钟，就在郑允浩的有意纵容下被沈昌珉按到了墙上宣告结束，一路从餐厅亲到了卧室，把沈昌珉的衬衫都给毁了，衣领被某个劲很大的Omega一个不注意给扯变了形，本人没啥表示，倒是郑允浩心疼的咋舌，多好地一件衣服。  
“真难相信……”沈昌珉抱着他双双倒在床上，急切的挤进他两腿之间，把自己埋进郑允浩的颈窝，缓缓的吐息，贪婪地汲取他的信息素。“我居然有已经整整一个星期都没有碰你了。”他灼热的吐息喷吐到郑允浩的脖颈，听到这句话Omega发出近乎窒息一般的呻吟，整个人都难耐的拱起腰腹，捏着沈昌珉的后颈就往他的嘴角亲，稍微一想到即将遭受到的粗暴对待，后穴就开始难耐地收缩着，分泌的液体沾湿了他的内裤。  
沈昌珉终于舍得去对付他的西装，把他从明明也不繁琐但在这种时候就显得很烦人的外衣里解脱出来，Alpha连他的衣服扣子都懒得解，抽出郑允浩的衬衣下摆就往他的下身探去，不出意外地在他的臀缝间摸到一手湿，沈昌珉呼吸一滞，忍不住掐了一把自家淫荡Omega的臀尖，得到郑允浩一声不满的呼噜，不轻不重地在他的下巴上咬了一口，这种时候意外的像猫，让沈昌珉从喉咙里憋出一阵轻笑，从他耳畔到脖颈留下一连串的轻吻，郑允浩缩着脖子躲避这种瘙痒般的刺激，心急的直接就去抓他腰间的皮带，却因为整个人被沈昌珉的信息素熏得晕乎乎，怎么都不得要领。  
“老实点，别这么着急。”他把郑允浩的双手钳过头顶，用嘴去一颗颗解开他的衬衫扣子，把鼻尖埋进他柔软的胸口，郑允浩也爱泡健身房，但是大概是因为Omega的体质原因，胸腹这里无论怎么练都是软的，很好亲，把脸埋进去的触感真的很棒，单薄的衬衫从平躺的他身体上滑下去，只剩下胳膊虚虚地挂着，他便耐心的一路亲上去，懒洋洋的在上面留下一个个吻痕，郑允浩整个人都想缩起来，奈何大腿被人挤得大开，双手被人钳的死死的，浑身上下那里都被压制，又舍不得真的用力把人打下床，只好认命的仍由沈昌珉在他身上为所欲为，就像被迫露出自己肚皮的小动物，把自己全身上下最柔软的地方拿出来供人爱抚。  
等到沈昌珉把他早已挺立已久的乳头含进嘴里又吸又舔的时候，Omega忍不住尖叫出声，大腿夹紧了沈昌珉的腰腹，在他身下不住地扭动，蹭的沈昌珉还被困在西装裤里的那根越来越硬，只想把自己的那根塞进他湿漉漉的小洞，他咬着舌尖强迫自己被欲望冲昏的头脑冷静一点，专注于舔弄他的乳首，想入非非是不是真的能从里面嘬出奶来。漫不经心等着郑允浩向他开口求饶。  
“另一边……求你。”郑允浩喘的厉害，胸膛起起伏伏，带着柔软的乳肉一起晃动。“哦，小可怜。”他松开对他的钳制，用一只手轻弹早已立起来的另一边小小的点，然后用食指按住，恶劣的揉搓，看着它一点点变得更红。郑允浩被他松了手就迫不及待的去挠他，一路从他已经鼓起肌肉的手臂摸到他的背，跟着他玩弄自己胸口的节奏嗯嗯啊啊的喘。“你真的很敏感。”沈昌珉在他胸乳的丰满处留下一个牙印。“光被玩这里后面就能高潮。”他从他胸口抬起头，眼神即纯真又危险，带着热烈的占有欲。“我们郑总这次也想这么高潮吗？嗯？”  
“不要……这么……叫我。”沈昌珉总喜欢在床上这么叫他，郑允浩被他刺激的话都说不完整了，晕乎着脑袋把沈昌珉的头往自己胸口按，用脚去蹭沈昌珉的勃起，感受到上面的硬度下意识的就往后缩。“不要……这次不要这样。”每次被他在床上这么对待胸口第二天都会火辣辣的疼好久，又痛又痒，上班的时候乳头也站立着，蹭都蹭不得，回到家内裤都湿了，夹在臀缝里难受的要命，只好按时下班把也刚刚回家的沈昌珉按到沙发上让他给自己解决问题。  
他在沈昌珉终于舍得放过他已经到处都是抓痕跟吻痕的胸口的给他一个吻的时候，他终于得空趁虚而入去解沈昌珉的西装裤皮带，这次他蓄谋已久，很快得逞，把战利品没什么耐心地直接丢到了床下面去，一把就把他的裤子连着内裤连着扯了下来，于是那根硬了很久的东西就啪的打到了他的小腹，声音色情的让一个结婚已经四年的人都不住脸红，郑允浩从上到下撸动着那根，借着溢出来的前液动作愈发顺滑，愈发肆意妄为，满意地听到沈昌珉淹没在唇间的呻吟声愈发粗重。“我好涨。”郑允浩不轻不重地皱着眉头抱怨，作为Omega尺寸过于客观的性器把他的裤子撑起一个小包，后面更是已经湿的一塌糊涂。  
“自己解开。”沈昌珉咬着他的耳垂，含混不清的命令他。“把你献给我。”他把舌头伸进郑允浩最敏感的耳廓，从里到外舔了个遍。让郑允浩解开裤子的动作总是被忍不住弯曲的手指打断。“呀……别玩了！昌多拉。”他偏过头去，然后被Alpha不屈不挠地追逐上来，用手覆盖住他的，帮他把黏在屁股上的裤子褪下来，衣服被乱七八糟地扔了一地，然而这次无人关心那堆碍事的衣料下场如何，就算是素来洁癖的教授都不屑于给他们一个眼神。  
“把这个含好。”沈昌珉把手摩索到床头柜，从里面摸出的一个银灰色金属制的小玩意儿。郑允浩辨认出来这是他们几个月前沈昌珉带回家的肛塞，后来周末那人射了他满满一肚子，全被那玩意儿堵着，小腹上一个可疑的隆起，稍稍一动就感觉里面有液体在不住地晃动，要不是沈昌珉早在他们结婚之前就已经上了节育环，他早都已经怀孕被迫赋闲在家了。  
说起来……孩子，郑允浩在自己把那个冰凉凉的玩意儿就着早已分泌的充分的自体润滑塞进体内的时候想入非非，他虽然很喜欢小孩，但他总是太忙，而沈昌珉对于养小孩这种事过于兴致缺缺，导致他们也没有什么要孩子的机会。  
“想什么呢。”沈昌珉把他推到床头板上，不满地看了他一眼。用手确认了一下那玩意儿到底有没有好好呆在他体内，然后用嘴含住了郑允浩早已勃起的那根。  
郑允浩不由得夹紧了他的腿，用手抱住沈昌珉的毛茸茸的头，努力不让自己的指甲抠进他的头皮。郑允浩的阴茎尺寸真的可观，就算是沈昌珉含起来都好费劲，但那根东西现在只不过是他的专属玩具，他舔过郑允浩涨大的头部，把溢出的前液吞下去，然后把整根慢慢地往嘴里含，这样其实他自己并不能爽多少，但是他真的喜欢看郑允浩在他的漫不经心的逗弄下整个人失去控制的样子，就像现在，Omega喘的像条脱水的鱼，整个脖颈向后仰，喉结上下鼓动，他在沈昌珉长时间的逗弄下快要高潮了，草莓味的信息素爆发式的充满了整个房间，混合着他的水蜜桃味的信息素整个房间都甜腻腻的。  
沈昌珉感到那个人握着自己的后脑就把阴茎往他的嘴里撞，然后射了出来，Omega的精液味道从是掺杂着他们信息素的味道，尝起来跟他本人一样甜美，沈昌珉全部吞了下去，然后把郑允浩的性器吐了出来，向讨要奖励一般向郑允浩索求一个吻。  
郑允久违的高潮来的汹涌又猛烈，后穴里淌出一大股液体都被肛塞堵了回去，理智还没完全恢复，就下意识衔住了凑过来的人的下嘴唇，在上面又咬又舔，然后突破他的嘴去吮吸对面人的舌尖。他真的好喜欢跟别人接吻，这种能体现亲昵的动作最让郑允浩受用，跟他平常在下属面前的严格冷硬作风完全不符。  
他还记得沈昌珉之前命令他的事，在唇舌交换的间隙之间探向自己一塌糊涂的下身，施了点力，把刚插进去不久的肛塞拔了出来，里面积攒的淫液流了出来，洇湿了一大片床单。“插进来。”他去够沈昌珉早已被Alpha本人冷落许久的性器，浅浅地握住根部，感受上面的硬度，神情都有点恍惚。“快点。”他皱着眉头催促，把自己的大腿打得更开。  
沈昌珉露出了一个如愿以偿的满足笑容，近乎没有任何阻碍的就操进了那副早已为他准备好许久的身体，被温暖湿漉漉的包裹的美好感觉让他满足的叹息，顺着那人漂亮强健的大腿一路摸到他的膝窝，弯折起来，挂到他的肩膀上，用手抓着他的大腿内侧就往他的身体深处撞。  
郑允浩早在他刚插进来的时候就已经重新硬了，肛塞那种东西根本满足不了他，射到沈昌珉嘴里的时候他整个小腹都空的发疼，这下他被彻底塞满了，内心油然而生一种满足感，Alpha太熟悉他的身体了，每次都能精准的擦过他的敏感点，干的他尖叫不止。腺体由于感应到标记自己的Alpha的过量信息素，整个红肿起来，跟进入发情期了似的，后颈又热又痛。沈昌珉就好像真的能知道他在想什么，抽出一只手来安抚性的捏着他的后颈，让Omega在被猝不及防冲刷而来的猛烈欲海中莫名获得了些许被保护的安全感，他伸出手去环住沈昌珉的肩头，随着他挺动的节奏一晃一晃的，把自己埋进Alpha的肩头，在他也已经凸出来的腺体上轻轻的咬一口，把自己的信息素掺进去，满足自己内心蓬勃生长的控制欲。  
沈昌珉被他这种宣誓主权的动作刺激的倒吸一口凉气，揉弄着他已经红彤彤的臀肉，把它们往中间挤，爽的他头皮发麻。郑允浩探出手去，摸到他们湿漉漉的交合处，眯起眼睛去揉弄沈昌珉的阴囊，就好像想把他的精液从里面挤出来似的。  
“就这么着急吗。”沈昌珉小腹紧绷起来，他还远没玩够，克制这自己的射精冲动，原本柔软的腹肌绷紧起来，一块一块的，蹭着郑允浩早已勃起的那根，在上面留下一串湿漉漉的水迹。“想要。”郑允浩毫不压着自己此刻源自本能的欲求。双腿靠在Alpha的肩膀上，打的更开。“别急，”沈昌珉爱死了他在床上这幅直白又淫荡的样子，每次向他讨要更多的疼爱的时候就像一个要糖吃的小孩。“马上就给你。”  
他稍稍撤出去，往下捅了一点，去找平常不够兴奋的时候根本打不开的生殖腔，但那里今天肯定能被他撞开，他从郑允浩勾引意味十足的信息素里就能闻出来，Omega今天情绪本来就不太对劲，一回家他就被草莓的味道灌满了鼻孔，抑制贴都压不住他的味道。  
后来才知道他是害怕会失去自己，身体背叛理智，拼了命的想要把他留下，这种认知让Alpha心里酸涩的不行，他俩就是这样，总是不对频，但有些地方又莫名合拍，他们在这个过程中被折磨的苦不堪言，但他已经想好了自己不会离开他，不论如何。他想这件事想了好久，在每一个郑允浩缺席的晚上，每一个孤独一人的黄昏他都会思考这件事，从头到尾梳理一边自己的情绪，最终他在某天拿着红笔批改学生的论文的时候做了决定，回过神来才发现自己落笔的那篇学生论文论述的主题是关于诗人们放入十四行诗里的爱情。  
他想他应该早点告诉郑允浩这件事的，要不然这人也不会被他逼到接近崩溃，可话又说回来这件事本就是他理亏，就算沈昌珉早都想好了，在看到他一再爽约，还是在结婚纪念日的夜晚，也是会难过的啊。  
沈昌珉终于轻车熟路的找到那个还在冒着水的，湿漉漉的小口，Omega的生殖腔已经开了一半，他很轻易的就把龟头顶了进去，瞬间被肥厚的软肉包裹，他最敏感的地方被软肉紧紧缠住的感觉让他顿时不敢再动作，卡在一半，这要是在还没成结之前就射了出来，怕不是能被郑允浩取笑起码一星期。  
而郑允浩就没那么好耐性了，全身上下最软的地方被撑开一半的感觉让他又疼又爽，快感不上不下的，他烦躁地用手抓着阴茎就往里面送，催促一般的用脚后跟蹭他的后背。“我要进去了。”沈昌珉攥住他的腰，一个深挺，彻底把自己埋进了那个又软又热的地方，他在里面浅浅的戳弄，就让体力很好，原本还很有余裕Omega整个软成了一滩水，任由他为所欲为。  
郑云浩在感受到自己腹部里终于有一个坚硬的东西开始逐渐膨胀的时候居然松了口气，他已经被沈昌珉拎起来操了好久了，要是还没法让Alpha高潮他就真的要怀疑自己了，沈昌珉抻着结还没卡的太死，咬着牙从那个湿热的腔口退出来，再捅进去，大开大合的干他，他知道这会让Omega感到疼，但是带来的快感也是最强烈的，倒不如说这种情况下的郑允浩根本感觉不到疼，他只是用手抓着沈昌珉的背，一边快乐的呻吟，一边在他的背上留下一道道红痕。  
他在终于成功在生殖腔腔口卡结的时候一口叼住了郑允浩的后脖颈，如愿以偿品到了一口血液混杂着信息素的香甜味道，在他做的标记上又加深了一层。郑允浩死死抓着他的背，力道大的在上面留下深深的凹陷，他仰着脖子，一动不动，顺从地让Alpha在里面注入自己的信息素，高潮喷溅出来的精液几乎要打到自己的下巴。  
他们谁都没怎么说话，头挤挤挨挨的蹭在一起，从令人头晕目眩的高潮里逐渐平复，理智也逐渐回笼，郑允浩摸了摸自己的小腹，感受到里面一个坚硬的隆起，是Alpha的结，起码还要五分钟才能消退。  
沈昌珉抱着他的腰，用一种他看不分明的眼神盯着他看。“对不起。”郑允浩突然开口，他知道自己是对不起他的，因为很多事。他总是对自己太过苛责，但又做不到一个人圆润完满的活在这世间，于是身边人就总是会被误伤。沈昌珉跟他非亲非故，又何必遭受这种痛苦。  
Alpha没接话，沉默了很久，轻轻地摇头。“倒也不必。”他又不欠他什么。“其实我想了很久。”他思虑良久，终于开口坦白这段时间的心事。“一开始我也觉得想过这个问题，后来我觉得这都不重要，真的。”他摸了摸郑允浩头顶的发旋。“你有你自己的考量，我接受。”  
于是郑允浩就拿开沈昌珉覆盖在他头上的手，急乎乎地去亲他，沈昌珉被他小动物一般黏黏糊糊的动作逗笑了，嘴角的弧度压都压不住，咯咯的去挠他的胳肢窝，逼得郑允浩整个人就这相连的姿势翻到他身上去，低下头跟他断断续续的接吻，额头抵着额头，姿态亲昵的有些过分了，呼吸之间清晰可闻。  
他留在Omega体内的精液还没来得及被带出去，就被沈昌珉用肛塞重新堵了回去，郑允浩随着他的动作低低地喘，红着眼睛，毫无压迫力的瞪了他一眼，预感到今天晚上他会遭到怎么样的对待，但内心其实并不是真的抗拒，沈昌珉在床上那些的‘恶劣’绝大多数都是被他一手惯出来的，怪不得谁。  
就好比现在，郑允浩稍微从沈昌珉胸口退下来，就用手撑开Alpha的大腿内侧，扶着沈昌珉还没完全勃起的阴茎就往嘴里送，沿着他最敏感的头部的缝隙细细的舔舐，他的嘴太小，不能像沈昌珉一样把他的性器完全含进去，只能艰难地吞进三分之二就被撑得满满的，沈昌珉绷紧了腹部，忍不住把他往根部上按，郑允浩艰难的忍受着咽反射带来的恶心感，在自己嘴里挺动了几个来回，然后把那玩意儿吐出来。那根东西比起他刚把他放进去的时候已经张大了一圈，被他的分泌的唾液浸透了，整个透出深红色，看的Omega口感舌燥，不自觉的把口水往下咽，用探寻的目光看向沈昌珉，好像是在征求他的意见。  
“做你想做的就好。”沈昌珉摩挲他的发尾，轻轻揉按他的后颈的腺体。“不用管我。”  
于是郑允浩就野心勃勃地坐了起来，用手去摸刚刚插进去还没多久的肛塞，皱着眉头把他拔出来，离体的时候发出了及其色情的“啵”的一声，乳白色的精液被带出去少许，然后郑允浩就扶着Alpha的阴茎，简单粗暴的直接坐了下去，不由自主发出满足的低吟。  
他简单适应了一下体内那根紧紧嵌进他体内坚硬的肉棒，稍微扭动了一下，听到Alpha倒吸一口凉气，满意的眯了眯眼睛，就开始试探性的上下动作，在不断上下的晃动中寻找自己的敏感点。Alpha饶有兴致的观察他自己取悦自己时脸上迷蒙的表情，用手扶着他的腰，尽量帮他省力，另一只手去抚弄早已被冷落许久，艳红着肿胀着的乳头。  
“呀……”郑允浩一个下坐把性器吞的很深，“不要摸了……好痛。”但也好舒服，但是他没说出口。沈昌珉手上稍微使力把他整个人往上提，然后在郑允浩往下坐的时候配合的往上顶，Omega一瞬间连呻吟都变了调，甜腻腻的，浑身上下都是熟透了的草莓甜腻腻的味道，让人忍不住更想欺负他。  
于是Alpha探过身去，干脆直接用嘴啃咬他柔软的乳肉，在他之前留下的牙印上舔来舔去，用手掐紧他的屁股，在上面不轻不重地拍了一下，瞬间绞紧的快感差点夹得Alpha射出来，郑允浩觉得自己好像就在云端上，每次被沈昌珉顶一下快感就能再往上堆叠一层，他现在根本停不下来，用自己晃个不停的腰去撞自己的前列腺，在他伴侣的身上起起伏伏。  
“我想射。”他抱住沈昌珉的头，呜呜咽咽地，用骑马一般的力道去骑他丈夫的阴茎，他真的要高潮了，这个位置不好插进生殖腔，但好处是由于骑乘位可以插的特别深。于是沈昌珉就退而求其次，死命往他身体更深处顶，郑允浩用指甲去剐蹭Alpha的腺体，用这种方式督促他动的再快一点。于是沈昌珉就用双手握紧他的腰，力道大的在上面留下青紫的握痕，狠狠地把Omega往自己的阴茎上按，郑允浩尖叫出声，喘息的力道近乎算得上是痛苦，他把手伸到背后去揉弄Alpha的阴囊，托着它往自己身体里按，竟然就这么把精液挤了出来，被过量的快感刺激的头晕目眩。  
沈昌珉把脸埋在他胸口喘息不止，郑允浩就这相连的姿势懒洋洋的趴在他身上，细数自己在Alpha身上留下来的划痕，一边心疼一边庆幸明天是他的休息日，沈昌珉埋在他体内的那根由于没能在他体内成结，就算射了精，硬度也没能完全消减下来，张牙舞爪的宣示着自己的存在感。  
真的是……明明今天不是发情期啊。郑允浩没什么诚意的反省了一下，舌头舔过唇边那颗小痣，被刚刚才把头抬起来的沈昌珉抓了个正着。  
这个人明明就是故意的。沈昌珉恨得牙痒痒，看着那人眯起眼睛笑的就像只餍足的狐狸。“吃饱喝足了是不是？”  
“没有。”他还没玩够。郑允浩就故意又睁大眼睛看他，看起来特别无辜。“我们昌多里还能更努力一点对不对？”  
说完就用后面夹紧了那根已经又苏醒的硬物。  
Omega一旦真的被挑起情欲来都是欲望怪物。沈昌珉在这几年跟他的相处中深知这一点，不过他知道怎么对付郑允浩，Alpha连拔都懒得拔出去，直接就着相连的状态把郑允浩倒了个儿，让Omega脸朝下趴在了被单上。  
他整个身子覆盖上去，直接用嘴叼住郑允浩的腺体，不打招呼直接捣进了Omega的生殖腔，气的郑允浩在他小臂上咬了一口。“有你这么直接的吗？真的好痛。”  
“你明明就很喜欢这个姿势。”沈昌珉反唇相讥，这个体位是最容易插进Omega生殖腔的那种，只要稍微顶弄就能捣进最深处，干的郑允浩什么话都说不出，逼得他无数次达到干性高潮。他也很喜欢，他可以恶劣的把郑允浩的屁股抬得很高，让精液全留在他的小腹里，就比如现在，他摸了摸Omega有点鼓起来的，柔软的腹部，里面灌满了他的精液跟他自己高潮喷出来的体液。沈昌珉深吸一口气，就这这个姿势顶弄起他的生殖腔，里面已经被各种液体浸透了，抽插几下就有汩汩的水声，配合他们之间肉体拍打的声音，色情的要命。  
他恶劣的刻意不去蹭郑允浩的敏感点，逼得Omega艰难的转过头来，摇晃着自己的腰去向上迎合。  
“你玩够了没？”他的声音里居然还带着一点气急败坏。沈昌珉对于这种近乎邀请的姿态十分受用，笑了笑，捏着他泛红的臀尖，畅快的往里面顶，感受到里面的软肉温柔的包裹着他，爽的大声喘息。又狠又快速的往他的腔内最深处戳顶，Omega上半身整个被他操进被子里，手软的根本撑不住，连呻吟都带上奶奶的泣音，哭的婉转的一把嗓子，沈昌珉根本不打算放过他，把他的屁股抬得更高，用手去描摹他拱起的蝴蝶骨，将他的身体伸展到他所能承受的极限。  
“这次够了吗？嗯？”他捏住Omega的后颈，居高临下的看着他，Alpha满溢的控制欲被餍足，其实他知道答案，但他就是就是想听郑允浩向他求饶。“……太多了……太多了。”沈昌珉明明只是把手指压到他的腺体上，郑允浩就觉得自己就又要被标记了似的。“太快了……好深。”他把自己埋在枕头里的脸解脱出来，眼角都是被生理性泪水洇出来的泪痕，看起来是真的被欺负狠了，一副不能承受更多的模样。  
“再坚持一下。”沈昌珉哑着一把嗓子，全身肌肉都绷紧了，把他整个人往怀里面拖，防止他的头真的撞到床头板上，用一只手撑着墙壁，捞着郑允浩根本全身都是汗，滑的一手根本握不住的腰做最后的冲刺。就这已经开始逐渐膨大肿胀的结在他的身体里面做最后的几下冲刺，最后死死卡在生殖腔腔口。郑允浩长大了嘴，已经被干的叫都叫不出了，只能被撬出几声断断续续的喘息，腹部沾满了他自己射出来的，白色的精液。  
“真的是好孩子。”沈昌珉抱着他双双倒在那张已经被他们的体液浸透的乱七八糟的床上，温柔的一点点舔去他眼角的泪痕。郑允浩懒洋洋的，不想回应他的调笑。用手摩挲着自己臌胀的小腹若有所思。  
“我想要个小孩。”他突然开口，声音还带着纵欲过后的嘶哑，让沈昌珉一愣。“你想好了？”他不是很喜欢孩子，但如果郑允浩真的想要的话也不是不可以。  
“……刚才想的。”郑允浩停顿了一下，有些不好意思的承认。  
沈昌珉撑着额头想了想。“好，”他说。“如果等到明天早上，在屁股里没有含着我的结的时候也没改变主意，那我就一趟医院。”他这番话说的理所当然，让郑允浩脸红。  
“我是认真的！”他扭过身去，为了那个结在自己体内移动的疼痛感皱眉。  
“好好好，认真的。”沈昌珉敷衍他，侧躺着揽过他的腰，漫无边际的想他花了一下午做的大餐到底是没吃上几口，真的是浪费到家。  
“呀，礼物。”郑允浩突然想起来那个跟自己公文包一起扔到沙发上的周年纪念礼物，火急火燎的就想起来，被沈昌珉一把按了回去。“别乱动，你现在哪儿都去不了。”  
郑允浩后知后觉的“哦”了一声，才想起来Alpha的结还卡在他的身体里。意外乖顺的在他的怀里找到了一个位置。  
“所以你到底买了什么？”  
“一对手链，秘书推荐的牌子，于是我有空就去挑了挑，找了一个最适合你的款式。”  
“……下次，要是能一起出去就好了。”他俩沉默了半晌，郑允浩突然又接了一句。  
“那这算不算约会？”沈昌珉看着他的发顶若有所思。说来他俩统共没见几面就结了婚，结婚以后一个在大学忙的要死，一个在公司累的吐血，回了家除了做爱跟吃饭剩下时间都只想躺着什么都不想干，偶尔出门也是因为各自的应酬，倒真的从来没一起出去过几次。  
“算吧，”郑允浩嗯了一声。“今天本来有机会出去的。”  
“在家里也没差。”沈昌珉摆弄着怀里Omega的手指，摩挲着上面的那颗小痣。“我不是一直在等你赴约。”  
郑允浩笑了起来，随着沈昌珉再次把他的腺体含进去的动作，低吟着屈起了他的双腿，随着那个冰冰凉凉的东西再次塞进他的后穴，他知道这夜晚还远没到结束。  
END.


End file.
